Two Ways to See the Rain
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: Robin doesn't like the rain... it usually spells a cold for the poor guy. Starfire, well, she doesn't really think about that... to her the rain is wonderful. There's always two ways to look at something. RobxStar 1-shot


**Two Ways to See the Rain**

An air of heavy concentration lingered over the room as violet seared into hunter green. A bead of sweat formed on the teen's brow. The green eyes snapped shut and a soft clink resounded in the hushed atmosphere. "Check mate?" the scrawny changeling posed it as more of a question than a statement.

The indigo-haired empath scrutinized the board with narrowed amethyst pools. Her head raised slowly, regal eyes still drawn into slits. She had let down her guard and the impossible had happened… Beast Boy had inadvertently managed to beat her at chess. "…yeah… check mate…" she murmured, a tad shocked. Silence reined, the dulled clatter of rain the only noise perceptible. Raven blinked.

"Booya! Go BB!" a cheer erupted from the half-mechanical teen to their left, Cyborg.

"Yeah! Good job Beast Boy!" Robin echoed, giving the elated shape-shifter a high five.

"Dude! I didn't even know what I was doing!" Beast Boy chortled, sending the three young men into a bout of rowdy laughter. Raven grudgingly put away the board and piece. The dark girl sent them a scalding glance before retreating to her room in silence with as much dignity as possible, intent on nursing her slightly bruised ego.

Their laughter subsided and Robin moved to sprawl across the couch with a lop-sided grin playing across his boyish features. A thought flitted across his mind. He perched himself up on his elbows. "Have you guys seen Starfire?" he inquired. Beast Boy shook his head.

"She went to the park," Cyborg supplied easily. Robin frowned, concern flashing to his face.

"Cyborg, she told you and you let her go!" he demanded. Cyborg nodded, a bit thrown off by Robin's frazzled tone. "Cyborg, she could get sick! You should be at least a little concerned about her health!" he scolded harshly. Cyborg gave him a cynical glance.

"She'll be ok, Daddy," the android chuckled. Robin's face blazed scarlet. "I'm gonna go find her," he snapped, already half way out the door. Cyborg grunted.

"Ok, just try and lighten up a little, dude, you're acting like you have a bird-a-rang up your…"

"Come on, BB, the game station beckons to us!" Cyborg cut in. Beast Boy forgot about his prior engagement and darted off after his friend.

Robin grimaced as he tore through a puddle on his R-cycle, water spraying over the already soaked Boy Wonder. Only for Star. He rolled his masked, azure eyes. Roaring to a stop in front of the seemingly deserted park, he vaulted off of the bike.

The young man jogged through the park gate, his eyes flickering around the area as he tried to seek out Starfire. Robin spied a tumultuous curtain of auburn splayed across the grass. His heart sped up; was she hurt! "Star!" he called out, darting anxiously across the grass. "Star?" he asked, peering over her head.

The princess's body was shaking slightly. "Starfire, are you ok?" he asked softly, voice uncharacteristically laced with concern. Starfire's wide emerald eyes shimmered with child-like sincerity. Slowly, a brilliant smile danced across her face, her eyes glowing merrily with an exotic fire. A flute-like giggle broke her lips and she jolted to her feet, sending the startled boy stumbling backwards. Star's hand shot out and she caught him by the wrist, steadying him.

The two stood wordless for a moment, the rain pelting their bodies and dripping off their faces. Robin shook his unruly, ebony locks in attempt to rid himself of some water. Starfire giggled again. She danced away from him, twirling around with her arms thrown into the air, her feet gracefully flying over the soggy ground. She pranced back over to him, wet hair plastered to her flushed cheeks.

"Dance with me, Robin! The rain is glorious!" she breathed, eyes shining. He found himself a bit caught off guard.

"I don't think… we should get back to the tower, you could get sick," he mumbled. Starfire clucked dismissively. She grabbed his gloved hands in her soft grip, the rain splashing jovially off her arms.

"Please?" she asked sweetly, her face adorably hopeful. Robin caved. Starfire gave a delighted peep. Bounding out further into the park, Robin in tow, she began to spin hand in hand with the boy.

Robin found himself smiling… and then laughing along with her. He spun her in circles, reveling in her delighted gaze. Starfire threw her head back, and the rain pelted her face and streamed through her hair as the drops fell from the grey silk heavens.

They spun across the wet ground, Robin succumbing to his inner child and twirling her faster. Starfire gave a sudden squeak as she lost her footing and tumbled to the ground, Robin collapsing with her. She hit the ground lightly, laughing madly. Robin gave a slight oof as he landed. He allowed himself to lay spread-eagle on the soggy grass, chuckling softly. He gave a happy sigh. Only for Star.

Starfire moved herself so she laid her head on Robin's chest. He hesitated, but upon feeling her begin to shiver he wrapped his arms around her and pulled his cape over her as well. She gave a contented murmur, which fell into a giggle as Robin absently played with her hair. "You know, I don't like rain…" he whispered, half to himself. Starfire frowned.

"Why? It is so much fun! So many things happen in the rain, Robin. Flowers come back to life, the sky is cleaned, and… it is so much fun to dance in," she said breathlessly. Robin closed his eyes. She was right… The rain was beautiful. With her, everything was beautiful.

"I guess… you're right. But if you get sick I'm going to kill myself for letting you stay out here," he retorted. Starfire gave a muffled snort. "What?"

"You need to have more fun, Robin," she stated softly, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek. Robin captured her hand there.

"Okay," he said. Starfire was a little startled.

"What?"

"I said… okay," he smiled and pulled her so she lay atop him, their eyes meeting. Her emerald pools widened but Robin paid no heed. He put his hand to the back of her head and brought their lips softly together. She gave a squeak of surprise but quickly melted into him, tangling her fingers in he hair as his arms wrapped protectively around her. His lips felt warm and soft against her and a shiver of delight ran down her spine.

They reluctantly parted. He gave her a dazed smile and opened his lips to say something, but his sneeze cut him off. Starfire giggled softly. "It is not I who is getting sick, but you!" she helped him to his feet.

"It's not funny!" he sniffed. "This is why I don't like the rain!" he scowled. Starfire gave him a light peck on the forehead.

"Come now, let us go back to the tower and Starfire will take good care of you," she crooned softly. Robin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, fine… but first, one last dance." He gently took Star's hand and they waltzed across their stormy ballroom to the music of the rain.

* * *

Author's Note: thus is the product of a long car ride on an obnoxiously sunny day. Ironic, isn't it? Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!

Love,

Princess Starfire of Tamaran


End file.
